


Snowdin

by KitKqtEnderheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Many Regrets, Narrator Chara, PLEASE READ TOP A/N, POV Third Person, Suicidal Intentions, Undertale Neutral Route, other potentially triggering things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/pseuds/KitKqtEnderheart
Summary: *The weight of your LV fills you withd r e a d .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever seen a neutral run story that wasn't an aborted genocide fic.
> 
> Warnings: previous murder, strong self-hate, fear-induced violence, suicidal thoughts/tendencies/intentions, abuse, minor possession for the sake of self-preservation?

They were cold.

The human had made it through the Ruins relatively uneventfully, with them avoiding most monsters and running from other encounters. Toriel, though... She made them feel something they didn't have a name for. She was warm and happy and actually... wanted you? That couldn't be right. She couldn't want a freak like them. Or did she...? Either way, it was too late now. They had killed her.

Were they shivering from the cold or their regrets?

Not that they had truly meant to kill her, they mused, continuing down the snowy trail. Fleeing was a temporary solution at best, and they clearly weren't going to be able to die there. Not when they had just stood there and forced her to kill them only to reappear right outside. One of the monsters had mentioned fighting until a monster was ready to be spared. When they had used that tactic to get Toriel to release them, they'd hit a little too hard, and...

" **Human.** " The low growl sent shivers down their spine. " **Don't you know how to greet a new pal? T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d .** "

They froze, waiting for the creature to initiate a battle. When he (at least, they thought he was a he; it's hard to tell with monsters) didn't, their panic increased. "G-get away from me! I-I'll kill you! I d-don't want to hurt anyone! Kill me o-or  _leave me alone!_ "

He backed down quickly, murmuring, "woah, kiddo, i was just kidding. the name's-"

"I d-don't care! Okay? D-don't come close! Y-you'll die too! Just like e-everyone! Do y-yourself a favor and kill me! You need a human s-soul, right? Just take mine, okay! Take it so I don't ha-have to do this over a-again! I d-don't want it!" The humans hysterics must have shocked the skeleton. The intrusive feeling they had felt at the initiation of each encounter caused them to stiffen involuntarily.

"i'm afraid i can't let you give up like that." The monster hadn't initiated a battle yet. Did he not want to kill them?.. No, there must just be something wrong with them.

"W-who's gonna stop m-me? If a monster d-doesn't get me, the c-cold will!" Their near-maniacal laughter almost seemed forced. Almost.

 

He rested a hand on their shoulder. "kid. we need to talk.  **N o w .** "

* * *

 

They poked at their fries. Sans (as everyone at the bar had addressed the short skeleton) had downed an entire bottle of ketchup like it was a bottle of vodka. For all they knew, it was. Just the thought of someone drinking chased away their appetite.

"what's wrong, kid? not hungry?" He gestured to their fries.

"Is that alcohol?" they blurted without thinking.

Sans furrowed his brow. Well, he furrowed the bone near where his brow should've been. "nope. why?"

 _They were worse drunk. Hit me with bottles. Stabbed me. She left when she was drunk._ When they thought about it, all they'd ever really known was their drunk parents. "Just don't like it. Sorry."

"did you kill someone when they were drunk?"

_How does he know? Is it that obvious?_

**_*Recalling everything you've survi-_ **

_No! I don't want to be determined!_ They pushed the feeling to the depths of your SOUL. Determination made them live. They didn't deserve it.

"what's the matter? am I wrong...?" His sockets darkened ominously. " **'C a u s e  t h e r e ' s  o n l y  o n e  o t h e r  w a y  y o u ' d  g e t  t h a t  m u c h  L O V E .** "

The human yelped in fear and slipped, knocking over a few barstools on their way to the ground. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to kill them! They tried to k-kill me! It was self-defense, I-I swear! Except... h-her. I never meant to k-kill her, either! Sh-she wouldn't let me go! She w-wouldn't- couldn't kill m-me! I k-kept coming back! I needed t-to leave!" They briefly recalled Flowey mentioning their unusually high amount of LOVE before laughing it off and saying it'd just be that much more fun to kill them. What is this ominous LOVE stuff?

Sans' eyelights faintly reappeared, left one tinting blue in alarm. "um, kid, i didn't- i- shit," he muttered, barely able to listen to their string of apologies. "i... uh... i'm gonna just- no, stop that. wait, do-" As he tried to reach out, they'd lashed out in panic and he barely dodged, hitting his skull on the bar in the process. "grillbz!"

The fiery bartender glanced over just in time to see Sans start bleeding. The human briefly wondered how a skeleton could bleed, but they chalked it up to magic. A few fries later, he was fine.

"...Sans... Need to work on that..." Grillby crackled fondly.

The human had calmed down slightly, but when Sans reached for their hand, they jerked away quickly, hitting their own head on the counter. The feeling of their HP dropping was an odd combination of satisfying and terrifying. Determination begun creeping from its prison, only to be forcefully suppressed again.

 _ ***Hey, you really need to let this happen.**_  

 _Why should I trust you? You wanted me to kill them. _They hated listening to the voice. All it ever led to was a need to fight, the lust for blood...

 _ ***What happens when you can't control it?**_ They didn't know, nor did they care.

"kid? you okay?... hey, okay, you didn't mean to. you obviously feel bad about it. i'm not gonna... actually, never mind." He tried reaching for them. "just please, calm down, we can talk thi-" He was cut off by their feeble attempt to push him back again. "no, stop that. we can talk this out at my house if you aren't okay with it here. that sound okay?"

The human untangled themselves from the small chair pile and dashed away.

* * *

 

The cold didn't really bother them. It was a bit chilly, sure, but it wasn't anything they hadn't experienced. They fled from most encounters only to meet a taller skeleton farther down the line.

"HUMAN! I AM GLAD YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP! WHEN MY BROTHER SAID YOU RAN AWAY IN A PANIC, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNEW I HAD TO CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO SANS BEFORE YOU MET UNDYNE! AFTER ALL, I AM A VERY WELL-KNOWN FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN!" So this tall skeleton - Papyrus - was Sans' brother? No matter. They had to get away from him before he died, too.

"I-I need to go. You'll d-die if I stay here too long. I don't want to k-kill you. Please. Let me p-pass." Their efforts were lost on him.

"WE ALSO NEED TO FIND THE SOURCE OF YOUR LITTLE "LOVE" PROBLEM. IT'S UNUSUALLY HIGH FOR A CHILD. WELL, A MONSTER CHILD. ACTUALLY, IT'S RATHER HIGH FOR MOST MONSTERS."

_What is LOVE?_

Faint strains of an old song rang in their head before the voice could push it back.  _ ***...LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE. It measures your capacity to hurt. In order to effectively hurt, you need to be able to distance yourself. That is your LOVE. Considering your already abnormal amounts, it's a surprise you regret their deaths.**_

"I'm s-sorry, Papyrus... I told you I-I'd kill you if you didn't let me p-pass..." They raised a gloved hand, preparing for the battle that was sure to ensue. There had only been one monster who didn't try to kill them.

"HUMAN. THIS BATTLE WOULD MAKE A MOCKERY OF BOTH OF US. YOU WOULD BE UNFAIRLY OVERPOWERED, AND I... I'M NOT USED TO STRONG HUMANS. I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY KILL YOU."

From the look on their face, one would think it was Christmas. Actually, it kind of was, but that's beside the point. "K-kill me?... Yes! Please f-fight me! Kill m-me! Take my SOUL a-and break the barrier! Please!"

"HUMAN, NO! THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT POTENTIAL NEW FRIENDS!"

The child's jerky, slightly hysterical movements threw the skeleton off-guard enough for the human to initiate the fight themself. They didn't notice the third figure in the black-and-white of the battle.

"Kill us!" The child began fighting with themself as another personality seemed to take control. " **No! Don't kill them!** Shut up! I want to die!  **Papyrus, help me!** No! Kill me! P-please!"

"ᵍᵉᵉᵉₑₑₑₑₑₑeeeet dunked ooonnnnn!" The extra participant in the battle plopped down on the human, forcing them out of battle.

* * *

 

"Alphys said there was a huma- WHAT THE HELL?!" Undyne had broken down the door (again) in a fit of half-confusion, not expecting to see Sans and a human napping on top of a slightly distressed Papyrus.

"UNDYNE, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD PLEASE REMOVE MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN. WITHOUT KILLING THE HUMAN. THIS IS QUITE A LONG STORY."

Everyone learned to ignore the "psychotic" human child staying with the skelebros.

**Author's Note:**

> Omitted/edited lines:
> 
> ((This was from a Sans POV I wrote, I couldn't make it work with a Frisk POV until I wrote it from Sans this is amazing)  
> "W-who's gonna stop m-me? If a monster d-doesn't get me, the c-cold will!" Their near-maniacal laughter was all too familiar to the small monster.  
>  _WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME? IF THE BARRIER DOESN'T GET ME, THE HUMANS WILL!_  
>  _Who's g-going to stop me?  If the lack o-of resources doesn't get me, t-the amalgamates will!_  
>  _who's gonna stop me? if the exertion doesn't get me, the core will._
> 
>  
> 
> _What is LOVE?_  
>  ****  
>  _*BABY DON'T HURT ME_  
> 


End file.
